Mercedes The Temp
by JadesCopestheticWorld
Summary: Its Mercedes last day working as Sam Evans temporary secretary, and she plans to go out with a bang. Smutty goodness


***I dont own Glee, just having fun...**

**0000000**

I took a deep breath and smoothed my skirt down my thighs, hands trembling. It was now or never, my last day here at Evans Pharmaceuticals. When the temp agency had sent me here two months ago I had no idea that I would be working for the sex-god of my dreams, filling in for his secretary while she was on maternity leave. I heard she was a real cunt too, Rachel Berry, the hell kind of name was that.

Every time I'd watched that tight ass of his walk past my desk and into his office I nearly creamed myself. Hearing him say my name over the intercom, his voice deep and sensual, had me fanning myself like I was sunbathing on Mars.

I eyed the clock for the 3,976th time, sighing in relief when I saw it was finally 4:55. No damn way was I going to risk a sexual harassment lawsuit, no matter how many times he gave me those 'fuck me you dirty little minx' eyes of his. I grabbed the files he needed for Monday, making my way carefully around my desk in the hooker heels I'd worn especially for this moment. I knocked gently on the door, "Mr. Evans, can I come…in?" I called softly.

"Enter," he replied, his voice tight. Enter, I had snicker at his formality, this wasn't Dumbledore's office, the hell.

"Mr. Evans, I have the files you requested," I told him, as I entered his office.

Fuck him, he was looking like he just came from a GQ photo shoot, my vagina felt like it wanted to cry.

"Miss Jones, how many times have I told you to call me Sam?" he asked me in a clipped tone, raising a beautiful eyebrow.

"Sorry…Sam," my mouth was watering, he was a commanding presence, even behind a desk. The only sign that he was stressed was the loosened tie around his neck. "And I told you that you can call me Mercedes," I breathed, walking slowly toward him.

"Today is your last day with us, am I right?" he asked, fighting to keep his eyes on my face and not on my chest. I smiled in secret delight, sending a prayer of thanks to the gods of push-up bras and strategically unbuttoned blouses. My tits were sitting up so high that I had to walk slowly all day, any momentum gained and they were hitting my chin.

"Hmmm…yes. Actually, I believe I no longer work for you," I leaned over and pointed to the little clock on his desk, which now read 5:00 pm exactly. It was show time.

"I…ahh…" he cleared his throat, "I enjoyed working with you."

"Did you?" I mused, slinking around the desk, forcing him to turn in his chair to keep his eyes on me.

He licked his lips, and I could see the faint sheen of sweat on his brow.

"I know I enjoyed working with you as well, and I wanted to…thank you," I leaned in toward him, setting the files on his desk and then placing my hands on his broad chest.

"Really?" he had a pleased smile on his face, and his eyes were dark and glazed over with desire.

Well here goes nothing.

"Yes…" I leaned into him, placing my lips on his trouty ones. He smelled like pine and peppermint and sex, I almost gave up on my plan and ripped his clothes off right then. Somehow I found the strength to pull away, whispering "Thank you," into the air between our lips. His eyes had fluttered shut during the quick meeting of our mouths, but now they popped open.

"Oh hell to the no!" he growled, wrapping one of his big hands around my waist and palming my bootylicious ass with the other. He pulled me into him, smashing our lips together. We fought for dominance, dueling tongues and nipping teeth. My hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders and I clung to him, swept away by the crashing waves of desire that swirled around us. Breathing became a necessity, but I still moaned in sorrow when his lips wrenched away from mine so he could suck in air.

"Do you have any fucking idea, Mercedes , how difficult it was to be in your presence these past two months when I had this in my pants?" he demanded, grabbing my hand and placing it on the front of his pants.

Praise the Lord. I had seen the bulge many of times, but to feel the monster he kept tucked away was completely different. I mean damn, even soft his dick looked huge; I had to upgrade my vibrator just so my lustful nights fantasizing about him would feel remotely accurate.

"I've been wet since the moment I met you, so hell yes, I have some idea," I gasped out, reveling in the feel of his thick, hard cock. It was true, I stayed wet for two months, that's got to be something for the Genis Book, right?

"Oh my god," he groaned when I gave him a squeeze. I let go, hitching up my skirt and climbing onto his lap. His thighs were thick and muscular; I thanked my lucky stars for yoga.

"Sam," I curled my left hand around him again, winding the fingers on my right hand into the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Fuck me right now." I hissed into his ear.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he slid one hand up the back of my skirt, making a deep sound in the back of his throat when he discover my lack of panties. Got ya! His other hand was busily unbuttoning my shirt, and I was impressed with the speed with which he accomplished the task.

I was busy unbuttoning his pants, sliding the zipper down and finally pulling my prize out. I wrapped my hand around the warm, smooth hardness and pumped a few times. Sam groaned in pleasure before diving into my luscious breasts. His wide, flat tongue laved one nipple while he pinched the other one, rolling it into a tight bud. The hand underneath my skirt had found its way between my legs, and he slid one thick finger up my slit, circling my clit. My eyes rolled back in my head, his callused finger so much better than anything I'd been doing to myself these last few months.

A sharp rap on the door broke into my haze of lust and I froze.

"Shit, that's Will!" Sam gasped against my chest. I clumsily crawled off his lap, frantically searching for a place to hide. His office was huge, but the only place big enough for me to hide was underneath his desk. I backed myself in and he rolled forward, trapping me just as Dr. Will Schuster opened the door.

Every breath I took sounded harsh and loud to my ears and I prayed Will couldn't hear me. I looked up and grinned wickedly, my new favorite toy was bumping up against the underside of the desk. I inched forward on my knees, careful not to bump Sams calves and tip him off.

"I was just leaving and saw that you were still here," Will was saying, "I thought you were coming to dinner tonight with me and Emma?"

The Mission Impossible theme song was playing in my mind as I stealthily raised my head until I was face to face with his beautiful dick. I rubbed my hands together like ashy Larry and prepared to get funky with it.

"Yeah, I…uhh…have some things to finish up here," Sams voice was strained, "But I will…" he slammed his fist down on the desk as I enveloped the head of his cock with my mouth.

"I'll try and make it tomorrow night," he ground out, his other hand sliding under the desk, wrapping into my hair and holding my head still.

I smiled around him, twisting my tongue around the rim of his head. His hand clenched painfully in my hair, and I let him feel the edge of my teeth as a warning. Men always trying to touch my weave, aint nobody got time for that.

"Okay…I'll let Emma know," Will said, "Good night Sam."

As soon as the door clicked shut, the blond let go of my head and used his legs to push himself backwards. His dick slipped out of my lips with an audible pop, glistening with my saliva and his pre-cum. Sweet chubby drunken munchkin he was beautiful.

I licked my lips and crawled out from under the desk. Sam leaned down and grabbed me under my arms, lifting me in the air and perching me on the edge of the desk.

"I want to come in your pussy, not your mouth," he growled, plunging a finger into me. "You're so fucking hot, so wet," he said, "so ready." He spread my legs and moved to stand between them. "Do you want this? Do you want daddy to give you this dick? I don't think you can handle it." he grabbed himself with his free hand, the other one still furiously working between my legs.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, the fire racing through me making it impossible to speak.

"Answer me," he demanded, "Tell me how much you want my big dick in your tight little pussy."

"I….want it! Please," I choked out, nearly sobbing at the sensations coursing through me.

He removed his fingers and pulled me forward, plunging into my quivering pussy. I was so incredibly full and I could already feel the first flutters of my orgasm. Damn him and his third leg.

"So damn tight," he panted, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into me.

"Ooooohhh SHIT," I shrieked, unable to form a coherent thought as the battering ram masquerading as his cock pumped in and out of my dripping lady cabinet.

I wrapped my legs around him, my heels digging into his ass as I fought to keep him from pulling out too far. Chris Evans had nothing on this ass.

"So…Fucking… close," he muttered, working his hand down between us until his thumb hit the little bundle of nerves right above where we were joined.

My back arched and I screamed as my body exploded into a spine-tingling orgasm, stars bursting behind my eyelids.

"Holy Rosemarys Baby. Fuck you. Shit. " I was speaking gibberish, but good dick will do that to you sometimes. No shame y'all.

"Yes! You dirty bitch, take it" Sam shouted hoarsely as my walls clenched around him and he spurted into me, filling me with thick, warm sticky man juice.

He stood still in the aftermath of our orgasms, his spent cock still filling me, our foreheads pressed together as we both tried to catch our breath.

He slowly pulled out of me and I wanted to cry at the absence of not so _little Sammy _in me. He grabbed a tissue and wiped our Samcedes juices off, tucking himself back into his pants. He lifted me off the desk and held me up on weak knees as he pulled my skirt down. He settled back in his chair, pulling me to sit sideways on his lap.

"That was…Best fuck I ever had," he grinned at me lazily.

I wrapped one arm behind his neck and leaned onto his chest. "Prime cuts sweetie," I sighed into his sternum.

"Best I ever had," he sang, and I giggled breathlessly. He was sounding a little too much like Drake.

"So, Mercedes, do you want to go out some time?" Sam asked hesitantly, "Like on a date?"

I pulled my head back, meeting his suddenly shy, nervous eyes. "I think I'd like that."

That's right bitches; I just got fucked, and, maybe just maybe, found my future husband.

Thank you Rachel Berry, I was going to send that bitch a fruit basket as soon as I left the office.

Until then _not so little Sammy_ was ready for round two.


End file.
